1. Technical Field
The following description relates to a printing system including a printing device such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine, and an MFD (multi-function device), which is configured to perform a printing operation based on data acquired from a removable medium such as a USB (universal serial bus) memory, which is detachably attached to the printing device. The following description also relates to the printing device and a computer-readable recording medium storing a program for the printing device.
2. Related Art
The printing system as described above is convenient since a user can carry data to be printed simply by storing the data in a removable medium such as the USB memory, and the printing device can retrieves the data from the removable medium and prints out the retrieved data. However, it may occur that the user forgets to remove the removable medium after the printing operation is finished, and another person removes the removable medium. In such a case, leakage of data stored in the removable medium may occur.
To prevent such a problem, it is suggested to move the data stored in the removable medium to a storage area in the printing device (i.e., to transmit the data stored in the removable medium to the storage area of the printing device, and delete the data in the removable medium) when the removable medium is attached to the printing device. According to such a configuration, since all data stored in the removable medium is deleted, the leakage of the data can be prevented.